Naruto and Gaz: Better Known As Naz!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Gaz Membrane was many things. Angry, Bitter, a real terror that struck fear in nearly everyone around her. Though when she meets a mysterious blond stranger who doesn't fear her, she grows interested in the mysterious Enigma. The Gaz Image done by Aslan1. By the way I have a twitter now. Kyuubi16 or look for TheKyuubi16. Follow me to know my update schedule and such.
1. Gaz's Story

Naruto and Gaz: Better known as Gaz  
0  
Naruto x Gaz Membrane  
0  
Story Start  
0

It was your typical day at the Membrane household. Dib blabbering on above something paranormal or another, usually about the funny green skinned alien known as Zim. It appeared the only people on the entire planet that could see through the piss poor disguise was the Membrane siblings.

Even the smartest man in the world, Professor Membrane perceived the green skinned creature as Dib's 'Funny Foreign friend.' Though for one of the Membrane siblings the limit of tolerance was reached.

Their father was suppose to come home today, but like for the past eight years it was his monitor screen. Professor Membrane was the busiest man on the planet. He actually lived in the lab he spent so much time building and forming equations in.

That was why one Gaz Membrane was in her room, stewing with anger. Doing her best to control her anger she was looking for her Gameslave X so she could get lost in the world of fantasy. It was her escape, as long as Gaz had a functioning game she didn't have to think about anything else.

She didn't have to think about how her father had all but abandoned her and her brother. She didn't have to think about the fact that she didn't have any friends, having terrified nearly everyone around her into fear and submission. The fact that Dib was obsessed with proving Zim was an alien and being savior of the planet. 'Why does he even care? Its been years and Zim hasn't even made any progress. He's too stupid to conquer a trashcan let alone the planet.' she thought as she suddenly looked up at the sound of a crash. Getting up from her bed Gaz looked as one after another cars drove through a fence and into a building where they soon piled up and exploded. 'Then again. The majority of this planet was so moronic they deserved to be conquered.'

Turning back to her Gameslave X she flipped on the game. The latest game was Revenge of the Piggie Beast Five. Suddenly all the electricity through the area had completely darkened along with the connection on Gaz's game. Since it was online game that was connected to the Gamestation network Gaz was kicked out.

With a roar of rage the Gamestation X flew from Gaz's hand and clang against the wall. She began breathing heavily as she clutched her fists. 'I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry.' the last time that Gaz had cried was when her mother died. That had been ten years ago.

After a few moments the tantrum ceased. Gaz took a few moments to catch her breath before her eyes laid on the picture on her nightstand. It was a picture of her family. She was probably no older than three. There was her brother Dib pointed at something that suspiciously looked like a baby Sasquatch, even then he had a massive head for her age. There was also her mother, short violet hair, bright hazel eyes and a warm smile and even her father was there. Labcoat and all, but the only difference was that he was in person.

Gaz wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep. Though she was sure it wasn't for long as she was soon jolted and she took notice it was still dark outside. Suddenly the sound of a crash nearly caused her to fall out of her bed. ''What the hell?'' she swore as she stepped to the window to investigate.

Thankfully whatever caused the power outage had been fixed, allowing her to see. There in the middle of the street was a crater of sorts. Wrought with curiosity Gaz decided to go check it out.

When she arrived to the crater she was stumped by what she found. It was a human body. Getting a closer look she was able to make out his features. Blond hair and slightly tanned skin. He was pretty roughed up to say the least. The normally violate girl pulled him up and slung an arm around her shoulders, leading him back to her home. She left him by the side of the doorway out of sight as she opened the door. ''Is that Zim with a giant death laser?'' she called out into the house.

''GoingtostopZimandsavehumanit yfromotherdoomdon'tstayuptoolatebye!'' and with that Dib had sped by. For someone who didn't play sports he could be fast when he wanted too. Then again since he spent so much time chasing Zim and such it kind of made sense.

With that Gaz dragged the mysterious person and laid him up on the couch. Most people would have found this a bad idea, but Gaz wasn't most people. She definitely wasn't normal either. Normally she didn't care for what happened to normal people, they normally deserved what happened to them, but the condition this blond was in was anything but normal occurrences.

Gaz went to kitchen and grabbed the First Aid Kit from underneath the sink. She headed back to the living room where the blond was. She began by slowly grabbing the hem of his T-shirt and raising it carefully off of him, certain to not upset any of his wounds.

Gaz couldn't help but notice the stranger was rather fit. Most teenagers would have been blushing crimson and awestruck, Gaz Membrane wasn't most girls. Though she had to admit, when compared to the pudgy or string shaped forms of the city inhabitants, this young man was rather fit, an athlete of some sort.

She continued assessing the wounds. If there was one thing that Gaz knew besides Pizza, Pigs, and Gaming it was medicine. It was the only other thing she really cared about, as it was one of the few links she had to her mother. Deb Membrane was a doctor after all and because of Dib's escapades, someone had to stitch the big headed fool together on more then one occasion.

Though only usually when it was something serious. If it wasn't Gaz just let him suffer for his stupidity. There was so much blood darkening his body. Gaz was amazed at how warm the person was.

This was definitely a higher body temperature than a normal person, yet he wasn't sweating. He wasn't exhibiting any of the features of someone having a fever did. Gaz's fingers ghosting around his abs to where a strange tattoo adorned his torso. She found herself curious about the intricate design of it and how the blond could have withstand such a thing.

She was quite sure the tissues in the stomach shouldn't have been able to withstand the needle. Before Gaz could continue her examination a hand reached up and grasped her wrist. The next thing she knew her eyes met with the intense cerulean orbs of the unnamed man.


	2. Playing Nurse

Naruto and Gaz: Better known as Gaz  
0  
Naruto x Gaz Membrane  
0  
Story Start  
0  
As quickly as the mysterious blond came to he had passed out again. It took a moment for Gaz to steady her heartbeat. After throwing the bloody clothes and towels into the wash Gaz returned only to see the blond trying to get up.

"What are you doing? I'm not done healing you yet." she said, gently pushing him down on the bed.

"I'll be fine. I heal quickly," he answered. He was much weaker then he thought if a normal person could restrain him.

"I'll believe it when I see it. Now sit there and let me finish."

Reluctantly, the blond complied with the Violette's order.

She knelt down on the bed next to the mysterious survivor and continued tending to him. "What's your name?" she asked him, resulting in him looking at her with intense eyes.

"Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto. I'm of..." he seemed to mull over what he was about to say next. "Asian descent."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Naruto. My name is Gaz. Gaz Membrane." she introduced herself and to her surprise he smiled. He smiled at her. She couldn't remember the last time someone smiled at her, with the exception of her family as they didn't count.

Naruto began studying her, looking her over with a curious eye and Gaz was wondering what he was looking for. He chuckled and softy exhaled. "I suppose I could have been found by a crazy or something. Thank you Gaz-chan."

"Chan?" she assumed it must have been a cultural thing.

"Its a sign for affectionate, for young children, or cute girls in general. Since you've seen me in my business and all." he jokingly remarked and to his surprise she didn't stammer or blush.

"Here," she stated, handing him the mirror that she set to the side. "I take it I did an ok job?" she asked as the image of the blond's torso reflected in the image. All of Gaz's lights, including her lamp were on, lighting the room quite brightly.

"A great job." he quietly answered. He seemed to be thinking about something, he closed his eyes ans alternating between clenching and unclencing his fist and breathing.

"I think that's everything. Do you have any pain coming from your legs?" she asked and Naruto shook his head.

"No, I'm fine."

"I'll be right back." she informed him as she grabbed all the things that she had brought into the room, and put them all in their right full places. She then returned with what looked like a stuffed spider.

"What is that?" he asked her, wondering she brought a stuff animal.

"Security measure." she simply answered as she pressed a hidden button in the device, resulting in its eyes glowing red, hidden blades being sprouted from compartments and a machine barrel sprouting from its mouth. "My dad's the most famous scientist on the planet. Apparently even scientists can draw in crazies." she explained as the animal shot out a web and stuck to the ceiling.

"Okay this I have to hear."

What the hell. She was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to go to sleep thanks to all the excitement. "...What?" Gaz asked, upon noticing he seemed to be starting at her face rather intently.

"Your eyes," he said.

"What about them?"

"They're lovely." he answered. Gaz blushed, and looked down so he wouldn't see. The blond proceeded to laugh causing Gaz to look up, a growl emanating from her lips. "I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you. I'm just, really, really relieved you found me instead of someone else on this planet. I'm just so amazed the people here have survived for so long."

Gaz didn't miss the meaning behind his words. This planet? Was he some sort of alien like Zim? He looked and seemed pretty human. Then again, maybe all those geeky wank fantasies for nerds had some sort of basis. Maybe there were really human aliens out there. "Tell me about it. I hate them all." she then asked the question that was the back of her mind. "How did you get so messed up?"

"I got into a battle which...a rather hectic lot." he carefully chose his words.

"Let me guess, Irkens?" she asked as Naruto looked at her with wide eyes. "There's an Irken by the name of Zim staying on this planet. He's been trying to take over for years. He's an idiot so that hasn't gone well."

"Yeah well, with highly advance weapons and technology like they have I say it offset any lack of intelligence."

Laughter was shared as they began trading stories, and talking about things here or there. Bidding the blond goodnight she let him and turned in for the night.

The following day Gaz was rummaging through her closet. Her Wardrobe, Goth of course. In fact she had been a goth ever since she was eight years old. She chose her usual outfit, black top, skirt, purple leggings. Suddenly a scream reverberated throughout a house and a sigh escaped Gaz's lips. _'Dib have better be hurt or dying.'_ she thought as she went to see why her idiot brother was screaming.


End file.
